Mentas bajo la almohada
by Avispa
Summary: Severus Snape puede lidiar con las pociones más complicadas, con mortifagos, con aurores, con la presión de ser un doble espía, pero simplemente no puede lidiar con una mucama que ha entrado en su vida por las más extrañas maneras.
1. Si empiezas el día con una maldición

**Mentas debajo de la almohada**

_**Si el día empieza con una maldición…**_

Por vigésima cuarta vez maldijo la niebla que cubría la ciudad, tal vez, probablemente en otra ocasión, hubiera sonreído, al contemplar como la niebla engullía aquellos molestos rascacielos, o ante la falta del ruido de aquellos endiablados helicópteros y aviones, e incluso hubiese reído ante la cara maravillada de los niños que contemplaban toda la ciudad.

Claro que lo hubiese hecho, en cualquier otra ocasión, pero no en _esta _ocasión; no cuando la maldita niebla la obligaba a alentar el paso, ya que no podía ver más allá de su maldita nariz.

A la trigésimo sexta maldición, ya se encontraba en la avenida principal, la cual, como siempre, estaba congestionada; después de haberse encomendado a toda fuerza superior divina, se dispuso a cruzar.

Tres recordatorios hacia su madre, dos quemones de llanta y un cuello lastimado después, Neria se encontró en el lado opuesto enfrente de un gran edificio.

Retuvo cualquier gesto de desagrado, era un rascacielos con la ultima moda; las paredes del exterior cubiertas por aceros cromados y plantas colgantes.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el acero cromado para observar su reflejo.

Una joven de 17 años le devolvió la mirada, la piel morena contrastaba con lo azul y blanco de su uniforme, el cabello negro y ligeramente ondulado estaba recogido en un moño que permitía visualizar sus facciones; unos pómulos marcados, una boca gruesa; los ojos negros enmarcados por sus gruesas y largas pestañas y a pequeña nariz. Esa era Neria, la mucama del famoso hotel Belaware.

El Hotel Belaware es famoso por sus cómodas camas, almohadas de pluma de cisne, amplias habitaciones, grandes piscinas en el techo, salones deportivos interiores; cuenta también en su spa con los milenarios secretos de relajación, belleza y juventud de la cultura china/hispo americana. Famoso por la mucamas que sonreían coquetamente a los huéspedes, sus exclusivas bebidas, restaurantes e inodoros.

Y claro, famoso por ser uno de los más caros hoteles y tener la más estricta y amargada supervisora que haya existido. Bueno, lo último no era famoso, pero era algo que Neria sabía.

La supervisora Mcready (Capitán Creepy entre las mucamas) era una mujer de 30 años, con la mentalidad de una amargada de 60. No tolera la impuntualidad, goma de mascar, manchas de mugre en las esquinas de las puertas, Neria, niños, alguna muestra de felicidad no relacionada con el trabajo, música, Neria, zapatos sin lustrar, baños sin pastillas de olor y jabones blancos, y Neria.

Así que después de constatar que su uniforme estuviera impecable, se dirigió hacia la entrada de los empleados, abarrotes, hierbas, lodo e inodoros; en el lateral del edificio.

En completo silencio camino hacia el reloj para poder marcar su tarjeta de entrada, pero un toquecillo en el hombro la sobresalto.

-"Cuarta vez que llegas tarde en lo que va del mes."

Neria no tenía que ser adivina o tener ojos en la nuca para saber a quien pertenecía aquella irritante voz y desagradable perfume.

Colocando una sonrisa, por la cual el hotel Belaware era famoso, volteo para encontrarse con el tenso y amargado rostro de su supervisora.

-"No quiero excusas"- dijo, apenas vio que Neria se disponía a abrir la boca -"Estarás suspendida una semana, tal vez así valoraras la puntualidad."

Se retiro –sin antes darle una mirada de desden- con su caminar que rayaba en lo militar.

Neria suspiro y soltó la trigésima sexta maldición.

**

* * *

**

A pesar de sus esfuerzos en el hotel, el salario que recibía no alcanzaba para mantenerse y pagar sus gastos; la mayor de las veces lo solucionaba con algún trabajo extra, aun que siempre había ocasiones en las que se veía obligada a empeñar alguna posesión.

-La niña exclamo "Deseo que los goblins te lleven ahora mismo" y ante su…

-¡Katie, ya ven!

Neria sonrió ante la niña que se despedía alegremente; su segundo empleo, por hoy, era en una biblioteca pública. En la mayoría de las ocasiones ella leía los cuentos a los niños, algo que disfrutaba; aun que no sabía que le gustaba más, los niños o las historias que les leía.

Aún que adoraba los libros, detestaba tener que cerrar la biblioteca, por varias razones; quien cierra, tiene que recorrer toda la biblioteca para evitar dejar a alguien encerrado, es quien usualmente acaba de ordenar los libros y es quien se retira más tarde.

Eran las 11:00 p.m. cuando cerró la biblioteca.

Eran las 11:02 p.m. cuando escucho gritos y vio luces en el callejón a lado de esta.

Eran las 11:03 p.m. cuando vio a una mujer de cabello largo y negro atacar a un hombre blanco y con una nariz ganchuda, con un…palo.

Eran las 11:04 p.m. cuando observó como aquel hombre acababa expelido hacia la pared, golpeándose con un contenedor de basura, quedando así inconciente.

Eran las 11:04 p.m. cuando observo a la pálida mujer sacar una daga y dirigirse hacia aquel desgraciado.

A las 11:05 p.m., Neria soltó la trigésimo séptima maldición, mientras se metía corriendo al callejón.

**

* * *

**

**¡Hola¿Qué tal?. Este fic, surgió de un elevado consumo de azúcar, espero que les haya gustado, no quiero sonar odiosa ni nada, pero colgare el segundo cap si veo reviews. Digo, no es agradable saber que estas desperdiciando web. Pero ante todo, gracias por leer. :)**

**Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, critica, maldición o amenaza, por favor enviarlo en un review :).**

**Gracias.**


	2. Error de Novato

Disclaimer.- Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece 

**Mentas debajo la almohada**

_**Error de novato**_

Bellatrix Black es una mujer sumamente hermosa, inteligente, astuta y vengativa. Se dice que su belleza incluso compite y contrasta con la de su hermana Narcissa, pero claro, jamás llegara al nivel de esta.

Narcissa Malfoy tiene una belleza aristocrática, el rubio cabello y las facciones finas la asemejan más a una princesa, que a una bruja; Narcissa Malfoy es la perfecta esposa, Narcissa Malfoy es el perfecto trofeo.

Bellatrix Black tiene la belleza exótica que tanto caracteriza a los Black, el cabello largo y negro como el ébano, la piel blanca y los rasgos finos. Pero hay algo en Bellatrix Black que no la hace perfecta, algo impide que sea perfecta como su hermana; y es su locura.

La locura por el poder, la locura que despierta en ella, cada vez que el sonido sordo de un cuerpo al caer llega a sus oídos, la locura de la sangre, de causar dolor, de saber que el destino de algún hombre esta en sus manos.

Locura por su señor.

Bellatrix Black no puede ocultar la locura que asoma en sus negros ojos, tal vez negros por carencia de un alma, o solo negros por la maldad que en ella reside. Pero esa locura es la que la hace imperfecta, para los magos comunes; es lo que impide que sea tratada como una princesa, por que Bellatrix Black no es una princesa; oh no, Bellatrix Black es una asesina.

Y cuando Bellatrix Black decide matar…no hay nada que se pueda hacer para evitarlo.

Ella sabía que Severus Snape era un traidor, esa rata inmunda, ese miserable ser que osaba a traicionar a su señor, un traidor, un miserable traidor; pero lo peor de todo, es que nadie quería creer en ella. Así que Bellatrix Black, tendría que arreglar las cosas por cuenta propia.

Después de varios meses de espera, por fin había llegado su oportunidad…

El centro de Londres siempre esta lleno de muggles, de asquerosos muggles, como cucarachas que salían de sus escondrijos para meterse a otros…así era el centro, el lugar perfecto para otro atentado. Está vez los muggles, aquellos ignorantes, no podrían encontrarle una respuesta lógica.

Patéticos, así los llamaba, patéticos, tenían la magia frente a ellos, y aun así, seguían empeñados en encontrar respuestas en leyes físicas y químicas; pero no esta vez, no esta vez.

Y esta vez, Bellatrix Black, la aprovecharía, las oportunidades no se presentaban dos veces, y esta era la última oportunidad de Severus Snape.

El Señor Tenebroso había trabajado arduamente en este plan, quería cimbrar las bases del mundo mágico y muggle; quería apretar más la soga del ministerio.

Quería recordarles, que el seguía presente.

Bellatrix Black junto a Severus Snape, eran quienes tenían que reconocer el lugar para poder colocar mortifagos, y que estos no sufran ningún _daño_ no deseado.

Así que así se encontraban en un callejón a lado de una biblioteca, donde empezarían su búsqueda de aurores, ya que alguien había infiltrado la noticia y los aurores se encontraban rondando el lugar.

Se habían aparecido con un suave _plop_, y Bellatrix al observar a Snape, le sonrió de una forma gatuna y empezó a tararear.

_-Pequeño, pequeño traidor,  
no te asomes al balcón,_

_Que sin tu notificación,  
eso será tu perdición._

-Vaya Black, veo que Azkaban no ha perjudicado tu…_originalidad_ –dijo, aunque agarro con más fuerza su varita, sabía que el Señor Tenebroso los había puesto juntos.

Quería saber que tantos sacrificios podían hacer por el, aún si eso incluía soportarse….

-¿Qué pasó Snape, Dumbledore modificó tu lenguaje?; ¿pronto te veremos comiendo caramelos de limón?

Snape contó mentalmente, sabía que era lo que buscaba aquella víbora…quería provocarlo.

Al primer momento en que el le dio la espalda, Bellatrix hizo el primer movimiento.

-¡Crucio!

-¡Protego!

Había visto su movimiento en un charco de agua, tantos años y no iba a cometer un error de novato.

Esto enfureció a Bellatrix, pero su furia paso a una risa demencial cuando pateo el bote que se encontraba a su izquierda, que desoriento a Snape.

-¡Sectusempra!

Y Severus Snape fue expelido hacia la pared de aquel callejón, golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente, entre la sangre que manaba de las heridas producidas por aquel hechizo.

En ese momento, Bellatrix sonrió sacó una daga de su túnica.

Quería terminar el trabajo a_ mano_, clavar la filosa cuchilla de plata en donde el osaba a portar aquella marca.

Y después la deslizaría por el cuello, _lentamente._

Su locura era tan grande, que mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inerte y cubierto de heridas sangrantes; que no se percato de una joven que venia corriendo hacia ella.

Y su locura se incremento, cuando la joven la derribo con un violento empujón.

_--_

_Gracias por los reviews, aun que me hubiese gustado ver llegar a cinco; según los stats 60 personas han leído el primer capitulo. ¿Tan difícil es dejar un pequeñito review?_

_Subiré el tercero, espero que sea pronto, pero también espero que lleguemos a los 15 reviews. :) )_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Jan, Nadine, Anita y Laura. Muchos besos**_


	3. El instinto, las reglas y la sangre

**Mentas bajo la almohada**

_**El instinto, las reglas y la sangre**_

Neria se había mantenido por cuenta propia por mucho tiempo, y la zona por donde vivía no era una de las zonas más seguras de Londres. Más de una vez había sido asaltada, así que tenía que aprender a defenderse por si misma.

Pero nadie le dijo, la causa, de aquel instinto de lanzarse a defender la vida de cualquier extraño.

Y ahora Neria se encontraba forcejeando en el suelo con una mujer de treinta y tantos años.

La mujer era realmente fuerte, y su mirada llena de locura intimidaría a cualquiera; pero Neria encontraba más importante alejar el intimidante filo de la daga de su garganta.

Mirando a su alrededor, buscando algo con que defenderse, mientras la mujer estaba encima de ella con su larga cabellera negra cayéndole por ambos lados de la cara

Un brazo lo tenia sujeto y con el otro mantenía alejada la daga, se encontraba palpando desesperadamente en el suelo, por algo que le sirviera de ayuda, una botella…un vidrio…una piedra, y lo único que encontró fue una vara de madera.

-¡BAM!

Una explosión sacudió las calles del centro de Londres, y la mujer perdió el equilibrio, lo cual Neria aprovecho para empujarla de encima; pero con la inercia del empujón, la daga paso cortando la mejilla de Neria, y cruzando el rostro de Bellatrix de la barbilla al exterior del ojo derecho

Bellatrix siseo amenazante y agarro su varita, y la dirigió hacia Neria, quien yacía en el suelo por una patada en el vientre, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Si tan solo hubiese levantado la vista, hubiese visto a Bellatrix llevarse la mano derecha al brazo izquierdo con un gesto de dolor, para luego solo desaparecer.

Se hubiese quedado más tiempo en el frío cemento, sino hubiese sido por el ligero quejido del hombre que estaba contra la pared, quien apenas movía el brazo izquierdo.

Neria se acerco a el, y observo con horror, como la cetrina piel estaba cubierta de heridas sangrantes, el hombre estaba inconsciente. Se agacho y observo con más atención al hombre.

Era alto, con la piel de un tono cetrino, una nariz ganchuda y un cabello tan negro como el de ella. Se fijo con curiosidad en sus ropas, no eran normales, y tenía un aire místico; mágico. Se percato que en su mano derecha, tenia agarrado con gran fuerza, un pedazo largo y delgado de madera, con grabados en la base.

Con sumo cuidado, agarro aquella madera y la guardo en su bolsa, mientras se disponía a arrastrar al hombre fuera del callejón.

Una vez fuera del callejón, se percato de que todos corrían asustados y otros señalaban al cielo nocturno con gran asombro.

Neria dirigió, curiosa, su mirada y retuvo un grito de sorpresa al observar una gran calavera humana de un tono verduzco del cual de la boca salía una serpiente enroscándose luego, alrededor de esta.

Se fijo más en su alrededor, la biblioteca estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del metro de Londres; la calle estaba cubierta de polvo y gritos…y gente herida, y todo parecía provenir del subterráneo.

Las ambulancias y las patrullas generaban sonidos más fuertes que los de la multitud, pero no lograban calmar a esta.

Todo era una confusión.

Y Neria estaba dentro de ella, apenas se dio cuenta cuando un paramédico, con su llamativo traje naranja se acerco a ella y coloco al hombre en una camilla; después de preguntarle si era algún familiar, Neria logro escabullirse dentro de la ambulancia que iba a gran velocidad, a pesar de sus varios heridos dentro.

La ambulancia surcó las calles, con peligrosas maniobras que la obligaban a agarrarse de algo, para no golpearse.

Aun que ese algo fuera la mano del hombre desconocido.

-----------------

El hospital Giolax siempre estaba pulcro, pero no hoy.

Hoy estaba a rebosar la sala de emergencias, los menos heridos eran dejados en medio de los pasillos, mientras alguna enfermera hacia algo por curarlos.

Los más graves estaban dentro de las salas de cirugía… peleando por sus vidas.

Neria se sintió como una niña dentro de tal caos, o tal vez que fue en un caos así que estuvo cuando era una niña.

Neria odiaba los hospitales, ahí perdió su infancia; ahí murieron los abrazos maternos y las ligeras reprimendas paternas, los besos y los abrazos…ahí murieron sus sueños.

Ahí murió una parte de ella.

Y ahora se encontraba dentro de un hospital, mientras una enfermera la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Es pariente de el?

Neria se sobresalto, había estado sumida dentro de sus recuerdos que no noto a la enfermera.

-No…digo si

-¿Fue del accidente del subterráneo?

-¿Accidente?... ¿Qué accidente? – pregunto Neria sobresaltada.

La enfermera la miro como si le hubiesen salido dos brazos en la cabeza.

-Hubo un accidente en el subterráneo, muchas personas están heridas, muertas o aun atrapadas en los escombros.

Neria sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna.

-No, el no es del accidente; una mujer lo ataco con una navaja.

La enfermera dirigió su mirada al hombre cetrino que reposaba en una camilla con las heridas aun sangrantes, y luego dirigió su mirada a Neria.

-Mira, se que no eres mayor de edad, y el por lo visto solo necesita algunas puntadas y una transfusión de sangre…por lo visto es A+.

Neria dio un segundo sobresalto.

-Yo soy A+

La enfermera le sonrió.

-Esto va a en contra de las reglas, pero creo que en una noche así podremos saltárnoslas. Le haremos los puntos y la transfusión, y se ira contigo; pero estará aún sedado. Realmente necesitamos las camillas, y no hay espacio disponible, para los que han de venir.

Como si fuera para afirmar las palabras de la enfermera, paso una camilla con un niño de no más de dos años que lloraba por su mamá, mientras una enfermera intentaba que no viera el estado de su pierna.

Ni que su madre iba a la sala de urgencias.

-------------

**Gracias por los reviews, ¡¡me dieron muchos ánimos!!**

**Se que este capitulo no es muy grande ni que llene sus expectativas, pero es como se dice un capitulo de relleno.**

**Antes de que empiece lo importante y la trama. **

**Por que digo…no puede darse el susto sin antes meter el suspenso.**

**Gracias a:**

**Yasmina33.- **Gracias, me alegro que te guste….y que linda al ofrecerte mandar los 15 reviews .

**Nadine.- **No se de donde salio esa parte, pero me alegro que te guste. Creo que el personaje de Bellatrix es bastante complejo. ¿Qué opinas tu?

**Undomiel.-** Buen punto, procurare no desanimarme…y gracias por el review. Y Me alegra que te parezca interesante, espero no defraudarte tanto con este cap.

**Anna C.- **¡¡Pues aquí esta la continuación:) Espero que te guste igual.

**Dreignus.-** ¡Gracias! Sinceramente me alegro que te haya gustado esa narrativa…a ver que te parece esta que esta un tanto más lenta.

_Besos a todos.  
_


	4. Poder

**Mentas bajo la almohada**

"_Todo lo que se mueve, es movido por otro"_

_Aristóteles. _

_**Poder**_

El silencio era mortal, completo y absoluto. Era un silencio reverencial, un silencio de espera.

Y la espera se rompió cuando_ él_ hablo.

-¿Cómo sucedió _esto_?

Su voz no era más que un susurro, pero cada uno de los mortifagos tembló cuando escucho aquel tono silbante y amenazante, más sin embargo ninguno se movió.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas…Lucius¿Por qué mi plan se ejecuto antes de tiempo?

Lucius Malfoy, uno de los mortifagos más antiguos y respetados, avanzo y bajo más la cabeza ante su señor.

-Mi señor, uno de los jóvenes lanzo la señal.

- Oh, uno de los jóvenes…. ¡idiotas¡Hay un traidor en nuestras filas!

Los mortifagos temblaron más, pero siguieron sin moverse del círculo.

-Los jóvenes serán torturados hasta que salga quien lanzó la señal…

Los mortifagos asintieron con la cabeza en total silencio, y cuando disponían a arrastrarse hacia la salida la voz de su maestro volvió a sonar.

-Bellatrix… ¿dónde está Snape?

- Muerto

Lord Voldemort mantuvo su cara inexpresiva, como siempre lo ha hecho; claro que nadie lo nota, por que _nadie_ tiene el derecho de mirarlo al rostro.

- Y¿debido a que o _quien _esta muerto?- preguntó en un susurro

Todos pudieron notar como Bellatrix se encogió para evitar enseñar el placer de su locura…pero siempre era notado

-Por mí- dijo, y el orgullo era palpable en su voz

El señor tenebroso no soporta el orgullo, más allá del suyo….

Y todo mortifago sabe eso.

- Oh Bella…no abuses de tu posición… ¿quién te autorizo matarlo?

No hubo contestación

-Bella mírame

Bellatrix Black con locura levanto la cabeza y miró directamente hacia el rostro no humano de Voldemort.

Y esto, lo enfureció.

Y con un movimiento, casi flojo, de la varita; Bellatrix Black se encontraba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor debido a un crucio.

Las imágenes pasaron con fluidez, y ante cada una más aumentaba su furia.

Una de sus mejores mortifagas, siendo derrotada por una enclenque muggle.

Era patético, vergonzoso y humillante.

Y Lord Voldemort nunca soportó la humillación.

En cambio Bellatrix Black tuvo que soportar cada uno de los cruciatus hasta prometer que mataría a aquella muggle.

Cuando todos se fueron, Voldemort se encontró masajeándose la sien, en muestra de la terrible migraña que lo atormentaba.

Una muestra de debilidad, que jamás se permitiría mostrar enfrente de aquellos estúpidos.

Estúpidos, matándose por querer poder. _Su poder._

¿Es que no se daban cuenta?, solo eran unas piezas más; unas piezas que podían ser sustituidas con facilidad una vez que hubiesen hecho su jugada.

Pero él no podía sustituirlas antes, no podía permitirse perderlas.

Y Severus Snape, era el caballo en su tablero.

Un caballo que aún iba a hacer muchas jugadas….

* * *

Los pálidos rayos emitidos por la Luna se filtraban por la ventana, para alumbrar la omnisciente habitación, y los extraños objetos de plata colocados en repisas.

Y en medio de la habitación, junto al escritorio, una esbelta y alta figura caminaba de un lado a otro.

El altanero y ruidoso tic tac del reloj, era el único acompañante del suave susurro de la tela al rozar con la baldosa, creando un rítmico compás que se interrumpía en el momento que la figura se detenía contemplando infinidad de opciones y alternativas visibles solo para él.

La angustia se iba filtrando poco a poco, subiendo por cada larga cana y surcando cada arruga.

Albus Dumbledore estaba angustiado.

Detuvo su caminata en el gran ventanal, donde los rayos de Luna jugaban engreídos y despreocupados con las hojas del bosque. El agua del lago brillaba semejando plata liquida, y los ojos brillosos de algún animal se detenían para beber de ella.

Las campanadas del reloj de madera anunciaban otra hora, y Albus Dumbledore dejaba escapar otro suspiro.

Las tres de la madrugada y Severus Snape aun no se presentaba.

El plan había salido fructuoso hasta ahora; uno de los miembros de la Orden lanzó la señal en una hora planificada, todos estaban en sus puestos y hubo una mínima baja de muggles.

Claro que todo había salido bien, hasta la parte en la que el profesor de pociones debía ya haber aparecido…desde hace dos días.

Dejo caer otro suspiro mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia el terreno nocturno de Howarts. Todo se volvía más complicado; se froto la sien con cansancio.

El tener poder de hacer decisiones y tomar acciones, caía como losa en su espalda. Pero con otro suspiro más, alejo cualquier pensamiento respecto al cansancio y se limito a rogar que su profesor de pociones estuviera salvo…y vivo; mientras contemplaba la cristalina superficie del lago, rota por algún tentáculo del calamar.

* * *

_¡Hola!_ Disculpen la tardanza, pero primero tengo semestrales, después un resfriado y por último un bloqueo total.

Creo que afecto un poco también el séptimo libro¡increíble! Yo en lo personal quede frustrada y encantada con el libro. ¿Qué les ha parecido a ustedes?

Bien, referente a la historia, me imagine que sería algo interesante observar a los titiriteros principales¿no? Lord Voldemort en desesperación por la ausencia de su importante ficha y Albus Dumbledore en angustia por la ausencia de su querido discípulo.

Todos nos estamos preguntando¿Neria y Snape?

Creo que estarán listos para el próximo capítulo…si se les antoja.

¡Ahora contestación de reviews!

Yasmine33.- La verdad pobre de Snape…pero seamos sinceras. En lo personal ¿crees que un hechizo se curara en un hospital muggle? Bueno, ya no digo más por que si no arruino el próximo capítulo.

Dreignus.- ¡Hey¿Qué tal? Siendo sincera, yo si lo veo muuuuuuuy lento…pero bueno tu opinión es la que cuenta (sonó a comercial). Y pues es un poco complicado armar todo esto. Espero con ansias tu opinión.

Laura.- Desgraciadamente tuve que dejarte con la intriga demasiado tiempo, y no importa que te hayas tardado en comentar. ¡Lo importante es que lo hagas!, jaja.

Mil besotes.

Anita Rickman.- Bien aun que intente actualizar, pero realmente no pude. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Nadine.- Lamento que este capítulo también haya sido corto. ¡Lo siento! Bueno al menos respondió la mayoría de tus preguntas¿no? Claro, a excepción de si Snape odiará a Neria.

EyvieHP.- ¡Pues aquí esta la continuación¡Espero que te guste!


End file.
